The Sick Day
by Wolfpelt
Summary: I'd kiss you now, but I don't want to get sick.' A Zutara oneshot. What else?


A Zutara oneshot. Yay…I think. o.0 Anyway, I don't have much time to write a new chapter for my Zutara story because it's my dad's birthday and we're also preparing for the Super Bowl at my house, so, yeah… Anyway, I hope this satisfies you guys.

**Disclaimer: Does it _look_ like I own Avatar?**

"He's sick?" I ask Toph, shocked.

Toph nods and says, "Yep. He's throwing up all over the place."

I cringe, and for a moment, I can almost see it, making me want to throw up as well. "How can he be sick? Firebenders _never_ get sick."

Toph shrugs. "This one does apparently."

"Well, we need to get him a doctor. Do you know where one might be?"

"There aren't any that would be willing to treat a firebender," comes another voice, a voice from my brother, Sokka. "We asked around, and they said they'd treat anybody except for a firebender."

"We don't have to _tell_ them that he's a firebender," I point out.

"But firebenders get different diseases than earthbenders…or waterbenders…or airbenders. The doctor would figure it out soon enough," comes Aang's voice.

"Then who's going to take care of him?" I ask.

The others glance at each other anxiously, and Sokka says awkwardly, "Well, see, Katara, Aang needs his earthbending lessons, so Toph and Aang can't do it, and I'm not exactly good at healing. So, we were wondering if…"

"If I could do it," I finish for him. The others nod and I sigh, "Fine. I'll do it."

Sokka grins and says, "Okay. He's in that tent." He points to a small red tent we set up. "Bye!" Then he, Toph, and Aang dash off without warning, leaving me standing in the middle of where we set up camp. I sigh once again, then head off to the tent Zuko lies in.

I open up the tent cover and see Zuko, half naked, lying under a blanket, his head propped up on his bag. He squints, as if the light hurts his eyes, and mutters, "Katara?"

"Yes?" I ask him bitterly. I really don't like Zuko much. I haven't been able to trust him much since the incident in Ba Sing Sei, and he seems to have noticed that, as he constantly critiques whatever I'm doing or teases me along with Sokka. The only reason he joined up with us is because Aang is overly nice and let him travel with us after Azula tried locking her brother in jail. Zuko escaped…unfortunately, and after Aang's offer, joined us.

"Water," is all he says, pointing to an empty basin. I walk over to the basin and pick it up self-consciously, as I realize that Zuko is watching me intently. I hurry out of the tent, trying not to drop the basin.

I now walk over to a small stream, place the basin on the ground next to me, and sit down. To let out my frustration of having to take care of Zuko, I create a water whip and knock the branch of a tree in the process. I feel a bit more content, so I waterbend some of the water into the basin. Then I pick it up and walk back to Zuko's tent.

I once again open the flap to the tent and walk in. I place the basin next to him and take a small cup from the table next to him. I scoop the water into the cup and hand it to Zuko, who quickly gulps the water down before handing it back to me. I scoop the water into the cup again, and awkwardly notice that he's watching me again. I quickly hand the cup to him, and he takes a sip before looking back up at me.

"Katara…" he mumbles softly.

"Yes?" I snap at him, not wanting to do any more chores for him.

"You're pretty."

"What?" I ask him, shocked.

"You're pretty," he repeats.

"You're delusional," I reply.

He laughs, then says, "No, I'm not. I'm sick, but I'm not delusional."

"See? You admitted you're sick. It's probably affecting your vision."

"I can see perfectly, Katara."

"Then why would you say that I'm pretty?"

"Because you are. Besides, even if the sickness _did_ affect my vision, which it _doesn't_, by the way, you'd assume that I've seen you before my sickness, right?"

I shrug, not looking at him. "You sound drunk, you know that?"

Zuko laughs again. "Why?"

"Because only a drunk man could think I'm pretty."

"But I think you're pretty."

"Then you're drunk."

"There's no alcohol around here."

"You're hiding it."

"Katara, admit it. You're running out of excuses for me to think you're pretty."

"You've gone mad."

Zuko rolls his eyes before replying, "Yes, because that's _obviously_ the most logical explanation. Katara, why can't you just accept the fact that I think you're pretty?"

"Because you're Zuko," I answer.

"So?"

"So, you're…you're…"

"I'm what?"

"Because you're Zuko, an obnoxious, rude, untrustworthy, handsome jerk!"

"Handsome?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

_Handsome? _Did I really just say that? "What?" I ask, pretending to be completely oblivious.

"You said I was handsome," he says, a smile growing on his face.

"I said no such thing!" I lie, crossing my arms and looking away angrily.

"You think I'm handsome," he laughs, grinning like a delighted child. "You said so."

"I did not!"

"Liar!" He points at me accusingly.

"You're so immature!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Who cares?"

There is silence for a moment. Then I sigh, "Fine. I think you're handsome."

"Even with the scar?" he asks me, now sounding at least _somewhat_ mature.

"I think the scar adds to your looks," I say.

"Really?" He looks doubtful.

"It reflects who you are," I respond. "That's why I like it."

He smiles, and now I'm forced to smile as well. "I think you're pretty, Katara," he says once again.

"Thanks."

"I really like you, Katara. I like you a lot."

I probably shouldn't be surprised, but I am, and I suddenly realize that I'm blushing. "I…I like you too, Zuko. A lot."

"There are times I'd really like to kiss you," he says, and I can tell that he means it.

"Same back to you."

"I'd like to kiss you now." His mouth breaks into a small smile.

"I'd kiss you now, but I don't want to get sick," I reply.

He sulks a bit, but nods all the same. "Fine. But once I'm better…"

"I'll kiss you."

**So… Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R! Oh yeah, and happy Super Bowl watching!**


End file.
